


The Fairytale of the Nymphs

by Legna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry as Haroc, Liam as Leo, Louis as Louris, M/M, Multiple Universes, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs - Freeform, Sexual Content, fairy!harry, mention of cheating, nymph!harry, nymph!liam, nymph!louis, past!nosh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finds a fallen creature, which appears human and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Staring at the text messages had started to irritate Niall's eyes and brain. Those short and harsh text messages then ending with a longer one, explaining that he had been cheated on. Screw Josh then. Niall can do better. He deserves better than a lying and cheating, dirty douchebag. Instead of staring at those messages, he made a decision, which seems rational in his mind, to go to the frat party that he was invited to and to get drunk.

 

"Oi! Horan!" A friend and classmate of Niall's, stumbles toward the blond guy, with a shot of clear liquid in both hands. "Take one with me. And thanks for coming. This place was a bit bland. Nowww....the quarterback is here!" He announces very loudly and the people around him, cheered by raising their beers or glasses of wine and some shots of gin, vodka and tequila.

Niall smiles, a bit flattered and embarrassed. "Thank you, Scott." He took the shot that Scott offered, swallowing down the bitter liquid. He wasn't sure which alcohol he was going to get. Now he know, from experience of drinking in Ireland and experimenting in his father's basement at home. "1800?" He coughs, asking his friend. He try to ignore the strong tingling on his lips, tongue and throat.

Scott nodded, leaving to get more shots and Niall sits down on the nearest couch, observing the setting and thinks about Josh at the same time. He shook his head, thinking that Josh is an idiot and he really thought they had something. Something that could last. He get a little sad when he see a couple, a girl and a guy, making out passionately and slowly. It's a surprise that they hadn't took their clothes off and began fucking. The way they're making out got Niall feeling hot yet jealous.

His thoughts are interrupted when Scott plops down on the couch with Niall, almost spilling the extra shots. "Gin this time. You'll like it." He hands the mini glass to Niall and swallows his own in an instant. Scott is clearly drunk and Niall wants to get there. He would have to find where the alcohol is coming from. 

"I need more." Niall stated.

And Scott nods again. "Sure, mate. Come on." He gets up from the couch, walking to the kitchen and through it, entering another room. It's almost empty. Yeah, it have some blankets and endless stacks of beer and it's almost dark. Just a few people, laying on the floor and making out, giving and receiving oral sex and a girl passed out as well. Niall hopes that someone would help her.

"Wait here." Scott says before leaving the dim room and Niall stands near the doorway, unsure to stay in the room. He gets this feeling and he can't clarify it but he doesn't take it seriously and blame it on the starting effects of alcohol and paranoia. Scott returns quickly, with plastic cups of darker liquid in them. Must be Hennessy. Niall was worried about mixing alcohol in his stomach and the consequence would be a hell of a hangover but then he thinks about the reason on why he's there: to get drunk.

Niall takes the cup, being a trooper and swallows all of it in one gulp. "Fuck. Thanks Scott." He feels warm and tingly and feels the urge to giggle. "Hey, Scott....why are we in here?" He notices the three people are engaging in a full out spitroast. The slim, black girl is containing her moans while a white guy, the super nerd of the campus is fucking her throat and the mexican guy, with a possibility of becoming a psychiatrist, is fucking in and out of her pussy. Is this a sex room or something?

"Scott?" 

Niall is surprised to feel a pair of hands frisking him, trying to pull his jeans down. 

"Come here, mate. Let me take care of you." Scott moans, attempting to connects his lips on Niall's. Niall's reflexes resulted in Scott stumbling back on the floor with blood on his lips. He didn't mean to hit him. He just....did not expect this situation and he's vulnerable and angry. Angry at Josh and angry at Scott, his friend, for coming onto him.

"I'm sorry. I can't. And I can't believe you would do that." Niall walks out, fists clenching and tears ready to pop out. He just decided to go back to his apartment, and to continue with original plan; staring at those damn text messages.

The walk to his apartment seems longer and exhausting. He's wishing that he hadn't drank in the first place. His paranoia is getting worse, by thinking that Scott had probably drugged him. "Mother...fucker!" He shouted, swinging a fist in the air, punching nothing. This is only for him to take his anger out. He swung again with the other fist, creating "whoosh" sounds. He's even more exhausted, spending his energy on the failing relief mechanism. He lets himself fall to the ground, near the woods and in front of an abandoned liquor store. He sighs, lying on his back and watches his breath float in the cold air. He got this fun idea of pretending to smoke. He inhales and exhaled again, blowing the smoke-like air come out of his mouth. 

He turns his head to look at the woods. It's dark and full of trees, probably have some animals and wild plants. He wonders what it would be like to live in the woods, no good proper food and dirty water. No shower and no electricity. How does the animals do it? He thought. The alcohol is making him think about weird stuff and he don't mind.

It could be seriously possible that Scott had drugged him because Niall swears that he's seeing a bright light falling down from the sky. "Wha.." He props himself on the elbows, watching the bright and circular white light fall at a high speed. It came out of nowhere and he doesn't know what it is. It's a fucking meteorite. Or a satellite.

"Holy....shit." The light is very close and a rumbling sound can be heard. Yep, it's a meteorite. He waits for it to land, standing back a few feet. He's glad it is not coming at him and could be landing somewhere in the woods. It's almost close and hitting the checkpoint of below the clouds. Fear overwhelms Niall as he witnesses this light getting closer. Maybe then it's not a good idea to watch it land. He begins to run but it was too late, and he fell on his knees from the violent impact of whatever the hell it is that just landed on earth and in the woods. He looks around to see if there's a presence or any witnesses but there's no one around. Just him. Is he the only one who saw this? It couldn't be. This unpredicted and unexpected event will be on the news soon.

He stays on the ground, shaking and he feels queasy. The alcohol is directing him to go take a look to see what it could be and his rational mind says No, leave it alone and go home....let the police or FBI figure this out and you can know what it is on the News channel. Alcohol always win.

 

"Hello? Is someone or...anything there?" Niall asks. He's walking, following the the bits of fire and bright rocks on the ground. It leads to whatever had fell from the sky and Niall's heart thumps harder than it did five minutes ago. "Hello?"

Nothing answers back. All he can hear are sounds of dry leaves crunching under his shoes and the wind. A bush in stands in his way and he pushes it aside with his left arm and he see.....a man? A naked man. A completely naked man with fire lingering around him and dirt scrunched up in some sort of circular pattern, around him. He's unconscious or could be dead. Nonetheless, Niall ran to him.

Whoever this person is, seems normal. No injuries or bruises, surprisingly. He's long and lean, with perfect abs and skinny legs. His body resembles a middleweight football player and he looks to be Niall's age.

"Oh my god, dude. Are you alright? Are you...." He don't understand. Did this man fall out of the sky? What?

He shook the nude being, hoping that he could be alive. "Dude, wake up. Wake up! Come on!" He took the route of slapping him alive, leaving a red mark on the man's face. "Ouch! Ow!" His face felt hard, almost like a rock and Niall look at his hand. He think he fractured it. "What the actual fuck?" 

Finally, his eyes opens, green as granny apples. And the naked man sat up, confused and dazed. He looks at Niall, acting as if nothing bad had happened. "Where am I?" He spoke in a low, raspy tone. 

Niall have to calm his breathing down before he respond. "The woods, man. I just found you like this. I mean, I saw a light falling then I found you here. Did you see the light? Please tell me you saw it so I won't think that I'm crazy." He's on the verge of breaking down and the naked man doesn't seem to care. 

"Woods? On Earth? I'm on....the Earth." And the naked man passes out with eyes rolling to the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth? Why did he say Earth?

Regardless, Niall have to wake him up again to find out. For a good five minutes, he repeated "wake up" and shoves the nude body. His eyes occasionally scanned over to the lower part of the guy's body.....going way lower and gasping every time, with a twitch of his cock. It looks so nice, girthy and fat, and sitting soft and calm. Then Niall would return his attention to waking him up. He thought about slapping him again but denied it because somehow, his hand is injured from that action.

"Please....wake up." He begs, kneeled over him and shakes the body side to side. He hear a groan and muscles flexing under his hands. He's finally coming to, again, and Niall is happy that the guy is not dead at least. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

The man opens his eyes again, displaying those very luminous eyes. It's so unusually green with a touch of gold covering the pupils. It's unreal to Niall on how bright they are in this darkness.

He spoke again, with a hint of sadness. "I feel lost. I feel missing. I shouldn't be here." 

Niall nods. Maybe the guy ran away from home. He probably was kidnapped or stuck in a horrid place. "It's okay. I got you. Come on." Niall slid his arm under the guy's back, helping him up. 'Can you stand?" 

The guy didn't answer back. He just groans more then rolls his body in a ball. 

"No, no. Get up. This is what I'm going to do." Niall strains himself, trying to guide the man to stand. "I'm gonna take you to my apartment and get some clothes on you....then I'm gonna, fuck, you're heavy man, then I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

At last, the guy is standing and Niall notices that he's only an inch shorter than him but doesn't care. His main focus to get some help for this guy. There was no words exchanged between the two, for the entire walk to Niall's apartment. Niall would glances back and forth, only to check to see if anyone would be within them. It would ruin Niall's reputation if someone sees the quarterback taking a random naked guy home. 

"We are here." Niall announces. The man didn't say anything. He just kept his head down. He lifts his head and watches Niall reaching in his jacket and pulling out a silver key and inserts it into the lock. The door opens and Niall let the guy in first. He looked around for the last time to see if there's any neighbors watching. They shouldn't be, since it's almost two in the morning.

"Come on...let's get you some clothes." Niall directed, closing the door behind him then leads the man to his bedroom. He was so sure of coming home, pissy drunk and stumbling through the halls of his home, struggling to find his bedroom.

Now, he have a nude, gorgeous stranger in his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I got a little stuck with the plot and how I was going to write it. 
> 
> NOW I FIGURED OUT A FUCKING WAY. HIP HIP HOORAY
> 
> And I'm sorry for any inaccuracies about the mythology of nymphs and fairies. This story is my own imagination and interpretation about nymphs. So I'm not going to be accurate about the actual myths.....obviously.

"Do you have a name?" Niall asks in a tone which makes him come off as a insensitive douche. The demeanor of the other guy, who is fully clothed finally with Niall's clothes, appears as childlike and "special"; if the drift is caught. He doesn't speak much, he stands too still and rocks back and forth on the heels of his feet. So Niall couldn't help but to speak slowly and carefully to the guy as if he's a retard. "You know? A name? Do you have one?"

"Haroc Pyro, of the Pyro family."

"Pardon? Who?" Niall has never felt so confused. "Haroc? What kind of fucking name is that?" Then it all made sense to him. "Oh, you're from Canada. Or somewhere else foreign." Niall assumes. It is a known fact that people from other countries besides the United States of America, have unusual and very different names.

"What is...Can....ada?" Haroc couldn't pronounce it properly since it was his first time hearing that word.

"Dude, are you serious? Everyone knows about Canada. It's where Justin Bieber is from. Were you kidnapped as a child? And someone kept you in for the whole time?" Niall had seen a movie that was based on that sort of situation. Now, he thinks it is possible for "Haroc" to be in that similar situation. For god's sake, he doesn't know about Canada.

Haroc leaves the bedroom, walking his way out Niall's apartment and to outside. Niall follows, shouting after him. He thought he offended him by asking those questions and clearly, Haroc is embarrassed or didn't like them. "Wait, Horock! Where are you going? We have to get you to the hospital, just in case!" He jogs, catching up to the strange guy. He goes outside to view Haroc standing still, staring up at the sky and simply yelling..."Father! Father, can you hear me?! Hear me, please! I'm stuck here on Earth! Father!"

 

What the hell.

"FATHER, PLEASE! BRING ME BACK TO HOME! FATHER!" Haroc continues to yell at the dark sky filled with stars and clouds, and planets aligned along the universe. He's yelling at nothing. Well, he's yelling for a father, his father. He gets no answer then he fell on his knees, defeated and depressed from the fact that no one answered back to him. "Father, please..." He says again. Some glistening tears fell from his eyes. They actually sparkles, like diamonds and Niall cannot believe that he's seeing this.

This scene reminds him of an episode he saw on the Supernatual series. It's bizarre and unreal; he must be in the twilight zone.

"Are you okay? That was fucking weird. Please don't tell me you're an angel or some shit like that because I'm already going mad from seeing that meteorite and bringing you out of the woods." Niall helps the guy to stand again. "Do you wanna come back inside and talk about it?"

Haroc nods, standing and walks along with Niall to re-enter the apartment. He kept his head down, again and stood still, rocking on his feet, again. It's driving Niall nuts on how shy and well mannered the guy is.

"May I sit?" Haroc asks.

"Sure, you can, hard rock." Niall smiles, gesturing at the futon in his small living room. Both men sat down in the quiet, nearly empty room. Niall only owns one television, which is in his bedroom. There's no evidence of photos in frames, home decorations or any types of materials that would make the home feel like one. Just a futon and a blue, fluffy rug with two guys who knows nothing about each other.

"It's Haroc." 

Niall laughs at his own stupidity. Overall, it's funny that Niall had called him 'hard rock'. "Oh, my bad. Thanks for correcting me. So....where exactly are you from? I never met a guy who yells at the sky for his dad." 

Haroc sighs, looking up at Niall and shares an honest fact about himself. "Home. I'm from my home. Paradise. Home Paradise. Home of the nymphs." 

"The, wait, the what?"

"NYMPHS!" Haroc yells, scaring Niall. When he did that, his eye color transitioned to a darker green and the veins in his face and forehead popped out as animated and bigger than a normal, human way. His teeth went from ordinary, square shaped pearly whites to stained, triangle shaped razors. Haroc realises his sudden mood change and his reaction, and calms himself, returning to his normal, human image. "Sorry, sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen." 

"Dude. You....what are you? You just....changed right in front of me." Niall's breathing becomes hard and shaky. He got up from the futon and runs to the kitchen, looking for anything that could be used a weapon so he can defend himself from....that guy who is obviously inhuman. Haroc is behind him and attempts to explain what's going on and what he is.

'Stay back! Get away from me!" Niall points a knife at Haroc, leaning back against the stove. "You're not going to kill me! Stay BACK! Whatever the hell you are." Niall automatically assumes that Haroc is a vampire or a demon. He's not sure if a plain knife could kill them but it's a worth a try.....if Haroc makes a move. 

"I'm not trying to kill you. Trust me, I'm not a being that has any desires to hurt a human." Haroc pleads, walking closer and holds his hands out to assure Niall. He winces when Niall got more scared and reacted, swinging the knife at Haroc and ended up slicing a cut on Haroc's left palm. 

"STAY AWAY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! Did you see your self just a few minutes ago? You turned into a fuckin' monster! Like a horror movie monster! You're not human and I don't want to die!" Niall yells, still holding up the knife. He glances at it then notices.....it isn't blood. It's a mix of white and silver colors, glowing on his knife. "What the hell is this?" The glowing liquid disappears and so does the gash on Haroc's hand.

Niall is shocked. Haroc definitely isn't human.

They locks eyes for a moment then Niall puts down the knife on the kitchen counter. Perhaps, he should be rational and actually listens instead of going crazy.

"Dude, what are _you_?"

"I'll explain to you if you would let me. And please don't attack me again. That kind of hurt." 

Niall nods, leading Haroc to his bedroom. They both sat on the bed, facing each other and Haroc begins his story.

"I've already shared this with you but I'm a nymph and I'm from Home Paradise. It is opposite of your home, Earth. I believe that I'm here because....I was banished. I can't recall why I'm banished. The laws states that if you're banished from Paradise and to other worlds, you've committed a crime and must suffer the consequences. Sadly and unfortunately, I cannot remember what crime I have committed." 

Niall's eyes are big and his body is tense. "A nymph is an alien or something?"

"I wouldn't say an alien. More like....a fairy. Here, I'll show you." Haroc stood from the bed and takes off the shirt that Niall gave him. His back is to Niall and his upper body begins to tense. Haroc's biceps are flexing and his shoulders grows a bit bigger as two giant bumps forms on his back, and something sharp and pointy breaks through his skin and continues to expand. They looks like extra limbs. They grow and grow, now to be skeletal-like limbs transforming into full mode of wings like a butterfly. 

Niall's eyes studies the colors on the wings, displaying triangular patterns of loud red and dull black with hints of orange and yellow. "Holy shit." He gets up from bed, standing behind the alluring creature, who has a human body but beautiful wings.

"Can I...can I touch 'em?" He asks cautiously. 

Haroc turns his head, but stays in his stance, showing off by expanding his wings even more. His smile is cocky yet pretty. "Sure. Just don't grab them or pull on them."

Niall's thick fingers lightly touches the wings, feeling the tough, leathery skin. It's smooth and thick. Looking up close at it, is better because Niall can see each and every large vein and vessel inside of the slightly transparent wings. "Wow. This is amazing and strange. Am I dreaming?" 

Haroc furrows his eyebrows, turning around to face Niall. His wings disappears gradually, tucking back underneath his human skin. "I don't believe you are dreaming. I'm very real. What's happening is real." 

This time, instead of Haroc fainting from learning crazy news, Niall faints, falling to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall was unconscious for exactly four minutes then he finally comes to, waking up from a feel of a wet tongue licking on his nose and forehead. "Dude, what the hell?" Niall exclaims groggily. He blinks up at the fairy, actually _nymph_ , who stood again like a child, locking his hands together behind him and kept his feet close together.

"Why did you lick me? That was weird." 

Haroc shrugs. "That is what my mate does when I'm asleep or when he wants to fornicate." Haroc giggles at the fact that humans are so clueless and unaware of the nymphs' norms. 

What he did was normal, in the nymph world. 

"You're awake now." Haroc smiles at that, as if he's proud or achieved something great. Niall would be lying if he said he didn't find that adorable. He crawls from the floor to his bed, just in case so he can avoid a dizzy spell.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for contributing. And I'm sorry for passing out but I'm, I'm just.....this is crazy! Crazy! A fairy! I have a fairy in my home!"

" _Nymph_." Haroc corrects with emphasis. 

Niall smacks himself in the forehead. "Sorry. I've got a fucking nymph in my house. I have no idea what to do with you but....I want you to tell me more about, you know, your home. Home Paradise." This situation is crazy and abnormal but Niall is honestly fascinated. This type of situation doesn't usually happens. Or does it?

Finding something that is not human nor animal, is a pure rarity. Niall have an opportunity to go into a world that he knows nothing about and that's one of the greatest gifts for a human like him. 

"I would like to know more, if you want to share." 

"It's not an issue." Haroc smiles, sitting down on the bed. "What would you like to know?"

Niall shrugs. "Everything? If that's possible. First of all, how old are you?" He lies back, placing his hands behind his head. Haroc does the same and both of them lies side by side, staring up at the ceiling and Haroc begins to tell his tale.

"I'm about seven hundred years old. Six hundred and ninety-two, to be specific." Haroc sure as hell doesn't look a day over 21. Niall is more surprised about his age than finding out that he's a nymph.

"Fuckin' hell! You're bullshitting me! 700 years old? No way, dude!"

Haroc smiles. He doesn't look old but sometimes, he feels like it. "Yes, I am that age. I was born in the Pyro family so I am a fire nymph. My family and I generates, controls and are resistent to fire. There's also other nymphs, such as water nymphs and earth nymphs. Hydran and Ero. My mate, Louris, is an Ero. Very peaceful and calm, with a desire for a domestic environment." Haroc sighs. "I miss Louris. I want to go back to him."

Niall feels sympathy for Haroc, frowning at the thought of Haroc being stranded here on earth. "Are you two like, married?"

"You mean betrothed? It's similar to that. Once you find and connects with a mate, a ceremony is not required, as though the human race does it. All nymphs have a mate made for them by Father himself, and one of the priorities is to find your mate then.....you stay as mates, abiding by the laws." Haroc thinks about Louris, missing his touch, his smile, his overall energy.

Niall chuckles because.."Your world doesn't sound that much different than mine. Here, some people believes in this spirit called God. Some of them have a belief that God creates a soul mate for everyone but there's so many fucking people on this planet so it's hard to find your soul mate."

"You're right. Our worlds are the same....except you're mortal and I'm not." Haroc smiles, rubbing his thumb and index fingers together. A bit of smoke appears and slowly, a small fire glows from his fingers. It seems that he is holding a lighter but he's actually making fire.

"Oh my god! That is awesome. Does it hurt?"

"No. It is relaxing. Is it supposed to hurt?" Haroc is confused on why fire would hurt anybody or anything.

"Well, yeah. Fire isn't always safe. Fires had killed people and burned things. So, you're gonna have to keep your little super power in control, okay?" 

Haroc nods then goes back to sharing more about his people and Niall happily listens, learning about things he have never known before.


	5. Chapter 5

In the midst of Haroc’s story, an hour later, Niall fell asleep and Haroc continued talking.

“Louris and I met in the forest of Oron. I felt his energy and I’m sure that he felt mine. We got closer and closer…and closer. As soon as I saw him, hiding behind an oak tree, I knew he was my mate for eternity; the mate who made for me and I was made for him. His aura, his eyes and his smile captivated all of my senses and I prevailed as the nymph that I am, with reconstructed priorities. At that moment….right then and there, I loved him and I fell in love.” Haroc glances at Niall, only to check for reactions but he finds the smaller, human man to be resting with closed eyes and horrendous sounds exiting his open mouth. He believe it’s called snoring, a thing that humans do.

“That isn’t pleasant.” Haroc comments, but he left it alone because this man, Niall, seem to be so content and comfortable and it would feel like a violation of law to wake or disturb him. He let his eyes shut and the muscles in his body begin to relax, resulting in an unintended slumber in a bedroom of a mortal college kid, on a planet that he doesn’t belong in.

****

Niall awoke, stretching his muscles and groans from sleepiness. He feels an arm wrapped around his waist and that alarms him. If that’s who he think it is, then that means everything was real. It wasn’t a fucking dream. Everything that happened last night….did, in fact, happened. He turns his head to peek at the person sleeping and spooning behind him. It’s the same guy he found in the forest after that weird ball of light fell from the sky and had landed on earth. The same guy who was naked and strong for some unusual reason. The same guy who turned into a monster for a millisecond and had showed his wings. He called himself Haroc and he’s absolutely gorgeous. He’s also…a fairy.

Shit..

There’s choices to be made. What is Niall going to do with him? Will Haroc be able to go back to where he came from? What now? What can happen when you have a humanoid fairy who can produces and control fire from his own hands?

He sighs, carefully removing Haroc’s arm off of his body so he can get up and get ready for class. It’s 7:32 A.M and class starts at eight. Niall have no idea on what to do with the nymph sleeping in his bed.

_I can take him with me….yeah, I can do that._

“Haroc, wake up. Come on, buddy. Wake up..” Niall spoke in a gentle tone, brushing his fingers underneath Haroc’s chin and on his cheeks. Haroc grumbles and moans, turning over slightly to hide his face.

“Mm, no.” He pouts, trying his cover his body with Niall’s comforter. Niall can’t help but think, these nymphs aren’t really that different from humans because Haroc is acting like a child who doesn’t want to go to school.

He chuckles, pulling the covers away and shakes the adorable nymph. “Come on. You have to get up. I can’t leave you here by yourself. I’m taking you to class with me. Haroc, wake up now…”

Haroc finally wakes up fully, showing his face and blinks his eyes open, revealing those very green eyes that Niall has forgotten. The nymph being in sleep mode make him look so pretty. Raw face, brown hair tangled and eyes are glossy. Niall feels bad to wake him but he doesn’t want to risk anything.

What if Haroc goes out and get lost? What if he gets hurt? Hell, what if someone finds him and discovers what he is? There would be uproar on campus and in the entire city. He just can’t take any chances so it’s best to keep a close eye on him.

“You don’t trust me to be here?” Haroc questions, looking up at Niall.

“It’s not that. I don’t want anything to happen to you….that’s all. I think you would be safe with me, you know? I don’t want you causing accidental fires in my place either.” Niall smirks, knowing that it could possibly happen. He imagines Haroc being curious, looking at something he shouldn’t have to look at and boom, fire comes out of his hands from fear or surprise….then Niall would have no home.

The nymph sits up on Niall’s bed, clasping his hands together. “Okay. Are we leaving now?” Niall nodded, going through his drawers to find an outfit for Haroc.

“Yep. It’s going to take a minute to walk there and we can get you some breakfast as well. Wait…what do you eat? You _do_ eat, right?” One of Niall’s eyebrows went up, being frozen in a position of holding a shirt and track pants in his hands, staring straight at Haroc.

“Of course. Bread, fish, fruit…” Haroc responded, moving from the bed and walks towards Niall. He’s almost nude, wearing the boxers that Niall had given him last night. He still has that perfect cut body with perfect skin and sculpted muscles. Niall wonders if all nymphs look like the way that Haroc does. Niall’s staring makes Haroc blush and he awkwardly stands there, looking left and right, waiting for Niall to say anything.

Haroc’s timid voice mentions something that Niall had forgotten. “We have to leave now….correct?” Niall broke out of his trance, shaking his head side to side. He feels like an idiot and probably looked like one; he’s not sure if Haroc were thinking that Niall was being an idiot. The nymph is too polite, well-mannered and naïve. So making judgments on Niall’s actions is very slim...Niall appreciates that.

“Oh, right! Yeah, yeah, duh. Here, just put these on and uh..” Niall handed the clothes to Haroc, hoping that it will fit the nymph since Haroc is slightly bigger than him. He looked in the closet to find some shoes, picking a pair of black and white Supras that he doesn’t wear that often because it’s too big for his feet. “You can wear these too. Look at you, you’ll fit right in. No one won’t’ even notice that you’re a fairy.” Niall watches as each article of clothing is fitted on Haroc’s body, starting with the track pants. They are loose enough so Haroc shouldn’t have an issue with wearing them. Then he puts on a short sleeved Adidas shirt, which is tightly formed around Haroc’s upper body.

He finally looks like a college student instead of a mythical nudist.

Haroc spoke his thoughts. “This feels weird to wear. I look normal? As in, human normal?”

“Fuck, yes, you do. Once the girls will see you, they’ll be all over you…and probably all the gay guys too.” Niall winks at the nymph, grabbing his book bag from the corner of his room. If he hadn’t gone to the party or found a fairy and went to bed early, he would have had the time to shower and to wear a fresh set of clothes. There’s not enough time for that so he sprays an excessive amount of Axe on his body. Haroc sniffs silently, making a face. “Smells weird.”

Niall pretends to be hurt, placing a hand over his heart. “How rude, Haroc. But I smell fine.” He then laughs so Haroc won’t get confused. The nymph dryly chuckles, still confused and waits on Niall’s confirmation to leave. After a few minutes of looking in the mirror and checking Haroc’s overall look so that he won’t give off the idea as an immortal being, Niall gives instructions to the nymph.

“Remember, no fire, no wings….try to be…human. Like me, got it? And try not to get angry.” Niall suggested, recalling that moment from last night when he had irritated Haroc with his ignorant questioning. That moment was terrifying and he feared for his life. He doesn’t want anyone else on campus to go through the same shit just because they got on the bad side of the nymph. Harocs nods anyway, to show his understanding. Niall pats his right hand on Haroc’s back, gently guiding him out of the bedroom and out his apartment. “Alright, let’s go and have some fun. I’ll show you around after class too…if you want.”

Harocs nods, accepting the courtesy. He doesn’t mind going out into earth and to learn about the human culture and norms, meeting many people if he can. In the back of his mind, he plans on how to get home first and foremost and to find out what crime he had committed for him to be on earth in the first place. It’s strange that he cannot remember.

All thoughts of getting back home, goes away when turning his head and to see a smile on Niall’s face. That smile, somewhat similar to his beloved…Haroc can’t help but to desire to see more of that smile. “I would love to see what you’ll show me.” He says honestly, with delight and excitement. That makes Niall excited and the smile becomes bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do anyone think of this?


	6. Chapter 6

It is a cloudy and breezy morning with no sign of the sun coming out. Niall checked the weather app on his phone, learning that there will be a chance of rain coming in the afternoon and going into the evening. He sighs, realizing that it may not be a good thing to show Haroc out since it will be rainy all day. Haroc is quiet, walking asides Niall at the same pace that Niall is walking. Niall noticed the small things, such as the rhythm between himself and Haroc. Their feet matching the pace as they quickly stroll to the campus. He also noticed that Haroc would glance at him then look back in front of him with a small smile on his face. That little dimple shows up on Haroc’s face and the pink lips gets tucked in. Niall doesn’t think it’s a big deal…but he just wonders; he wonders if Haroc is doing it on purpose or it’s just a simple coincidence or perhaps an accident merged of an unlikely match…..those sort of things _can_ happen.

If Haroc _were_ to do it on purpose, then that could mean a few things. One, he’s mimicking Niall so he can learn to adapt and to blend in with the human race or….he’s mirroring Niall because he’s getting a crush. It’s either one of those two theories and Niall has no idea which one it is.

The campus is five minutes away from Niall’s peaceful and sturdy, thousand and five-hundred square feet apartment. In those five minutes, Niall had urges to ask personal questions; questions that could help kick out the urges to kiss Haroc for no particular reason. Yes, he wants to kiss him. He wants to do more to him as well. Getting the visual of Haroc’s nudity more than once had increased to Niall’s libido. Thanks to Josh and his cheating antics, Niall hadn’t been laid in three months.

He wishes to ask questions like… _Do you really love Louris? What if you can’t get back home? Are you attracted to me? Will you ever be? How….how do you feel about me?_

But Niall didn’t ask any of those questions in the past five minutes of quiet walking because it just felt rude to ask. It would feel selfish and it has potential to taint a possible friendship. Using every fiber of his being, he stayed quiet and they finally arrived at the campus.

“Is this it?” Haroc asks, pointing at the area of different buildings and random students and teachers scattered among sidewalks, small roads and freshly mowed lawns. Niall nods, entering the area and passes the main parking lot. Haroc follows behind Niall, glancing and studying everything that he can see. He observes how the older humans are dressed and how the younger humans are interacting. In his opinion, some humans look deadly tired and exhausted. Only few are upbeat and smiling but most of them seem as if they could die the next day. Haroc feels bad and he wants to hug them all and to ask if they are okay. “Do all humans look the same way? Like them?”

It took a few seconds for Niall to understand what Haroc was asking. “Well, some are happy and some are not. That’s the way it is. But the thing is, we’ll never know how one person truly feels because we’re not seeing everything from their point of view.” They lock eyes for a moment and Niall want to die. He tries to look away then Haroc asks..

“Niall, are you happy?”

Reality hits Niall hard, very hard. He thought about Josh. He thought about the drastic change of moving from Ireland to a simple and quiet state in the United States of America. He thought about being in college, playing football, trying to keep his grades up and the struggle of deciding which career he wants to pursue. He thought about his love life being non-existent at the moment. He thought about everything. Am I truly happy? Then he thought about Haroc, the nymph who looks and seem so much like a human being except for the intense eye color, the aura, and the ability to do certain things….like flying and setting the world on fire. Niall's so sure that the nymph is stronger than him and Haroc could do much more but he acts so timid and harmless. He then thinks….

 _I’m happy that I’ve met you_.

“Yeah..” He smirks from his thought, looking straight at Haroc. “I could say that, yeah. I’m happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, I'm getting all romantic and shit...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place of Home Paradise. I want to give another point of view, besides Niall and Haroc (Harry) on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louris is Louis...of course. And Leo is Liam.
> 
>  
> 
> I would pronounce Louris as Lur-ist
> 
> Juhles is pronouced as Juh-lest. It almost sounds like 'jealous'. It's how I would like to pronounce it. 
> 
> Also, Eterbiss is pronounced as Ee-er-bis.
> 
> Just in case, anyone has trouble pronouncing it as they read.

Meanwhile in the world of Home Paradise, a water nymph called Leo, walks through a small route to Louris’ room. Leo carries plenty of weight and this produces heavy footsteps on the shimmery, taupe concrete ground. He wear nothing but rectangular piece of cloth fixated in front of his crotch. Symbolic marks of his family and his rank are permanent on the left side of his chest. Leo would come across as an alpha mentality, due to his strength; and unemotional, due to his lack of relationships and social interactions with majority of the nymphs residing nearby.

As he gets closer to the room, he can hear distant sobbing and whimpers of a distressed nymph, who just lost the love of his immortal life. The intention is to comfort Louris and to provide titillating insight based on love and fate. Leo also hopes to push the idea of being a mate to Louris. Permission could be asked of the Father and a mandatory ceremony would be performed.

All Leo needs to do is to win Louris’ supernatural heart.

 

Although the door to Louris’ room is transparent yet cloudy and is customized of Louris’ most favored colors: green, brown and blue, and the symbols on the door depict his character as a nymph, it is not open to anyone unless they’re personally invited by Louris. Leo calls out to him in the highest volume of voice, thanks to his domineering presence and built persona. The melodic and saddening crying suddenly stops and Leo deeply inhales a breath, waiting.

“Louris? May I come in, please?” He asks, changing his tone to soft with a touch of sympathy. He knows that Louris needs plenty of it.

“Yes.” Louris responded, sounding as choked up but he tried his best to put up a front, showing that he’s strong from going through such a tough situation. The colorful door opens, gradually disappearing by pixilation. Leo watches the entry to become completely clear of green, blue and brown and he walks inside the room, being met with a view of Louris lying on a personalized hammock made of spring plants and pure water borrowed from nearby brooks. Louris’ magic has given him the ability to use whatever that he finds in the nature of his Home Paradise and to utilize them in any necessity and/or pleasure.

Lying nude on a bed of water and flowers is usually relaxing for Louris but this time, he can’t bring himself to even crack a smile. He can’t make the tears stop. He’s too distraught; not even a company of a friend or a simple spell could uplift him.

“Are there any more devastating news that you have to share with me, Leo? What have given you the reason to visit me?”

Leo stood in front of the swinging hammock with hands clasped behind him, showing a small smile to cheer up his acquaintance. “Oh, Louris. I am aware that you are in great emotional pain. I’ve come to inform you that I am here for you and anything that you desire, don’t hesitate to ask of my help.”

Louris hasn’t shared eye contact with Leo yet. He’s pretending to be occupied into looking at whatever that is occurring outside through the window. He isn’t rude though; Louris is willing to have a conversation with Leo. He’s just not in the mood for it.

 They’ve been friends for so many years and had helped each other through the battle with Juhles, an enemy of another world. The battle was fifty years ago, occurring on the forbidden bridge between Home Paradise and Eterbiss. Eterbiss is a world filled with banished and rebellious nymphs. Offsprings of a nymph and another creature, also resides in Eterbiss. It is law, due to the father, that only pure nymphs are to live in Home Paradise. If a nymph is to mate with a being instead of their own race, the spawn would be transferred to Eterbiss. Over the years of Home Paradise, many nymphs would rebel against the father because they wouldn’t agree with the laws or would want to change them so they’d get banished. The Father is strong enough to create another world, placing the disobedient nymphs in that world and has started to call them as Nyfs. Eterbiss has many downfalls with very little nourishment, goods and advantages. Louris has heard of horrid stories about Eterbiss. Some Nyfs would fight against each other, causing chaos and constant deception. There were times that some Nyfs would attempt to eat each other. As the years went by, the tainted nymphs gradually lost their grace, physical beauty and poise. Male nymphs had lost their strength and female nymphs had lost their sensuality. Majority of the Nyfs in Eterbiss carries the characteristics of pale skin, dull gray hair, teeth can be easily heard as they gnash on each other, and intimidating black eyes.

Juhles was premeditated to be the leader of Eterbiss, since she’s the first nymph to be banished from Home Paradise. Louris had seen her only once, during the battle. Juhles somehow escaped and managed to open the bridge, allowing her made army to stampede across the bridge. Louris was terrified to see how a Nymph who was so beautiful before then, had turned so ugly. Juhles as a Nymph, had long brunette hair and eyes resembling raw honey. The curves on her body was admired and envied yet desired by many other nymphs. Her voice was appealing, deep and rich; when she used to sing, it was of soprano tone and suitable enough for an opera concert.

The battle began and Louris sees her, as a Nyf for the first time. Her breasts sagged and her skin was wrinkled. Her teeth were missing, scars and scabs nearly covered her entire body. Her hair was short and thinning, her scalp was visible from a short sight. She looked exhausted, almost dead and ungodly.  

Every Nymph from Home Paradise except for the children, fought against the Nyfs, and the life of Juhles has ended by the hands of Leo and Louris together. Leo kept Juhles in a hold with his arms while Louris hesitated at first but drove a sword through Juhles’ stomach finally.

 

Louris owes a lot to Leo, due to his life being saved more than once, a few misunderstandings with the Father has been cleared up and even legal shortcomings. So it would be truly rude to deny Leo’s friendship.

“I appreciate your help, really. I do not wish to seek much at the moment. I only want my Haroc back. It’s just….frustrating to _not_ know what crime he had committed. What outlandish crime did my love do, for him to be banished to _Earth_? I’m surprised that he didn’t go to Eterbiss.”

 

Liam sighs, asking for permission to sit. Louris uses his magic to create a stool, by waving his hand over the floor. Within seconds, a combination of soil, leaves and sweet pea flowers takes form of a sturdy stool for Leo to sit on.

“Well, Louris. There is another reason why I’m here: to share more news with you. I’ve recently found out which crime that Haroc had committed and the reason why he was sent to Earth instead of Eterbiss.” Leo takes hold of Louris’ left hand as his vivid brown eyes makes contact with gleaming blue/silver eyes. They rarely share eye contact but when they do, it is always a feature of serious or reserved conversations between the two of them.

“Haroc was having an affair with another nymph.”

Although, it isn’t literally but metaphorically, Louris’ heart had broken in half.


End file.
